I Dare You
by Rhavivlio
Summary: Cassiopiea Moonlight punya harga diri yang tinggi dan seorang Albus Severus Potter sangat tahu bagaimana memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Disclaimer : semua tokoh Harry potter milik J.K Rowling.
1. 1

**I Dare ****You**

"Cassiopiea Monlight, apa yang kau lakukan dengan berkeliaran lewat jam malam ini" ujar seseorang

Cass, sapaan akrab gadis itu terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia baru saja dari menara astronomi, membaca ditemani cahaya bulan membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Potter?" ujarnya

"aku baru tau kau bisa melanggar jam malam"sahut Al

"lalu?"ujar Cass sambil memutar bola matanya

melihat tingkah gadis didepanya ini yang seperti tidak takut padanya membuat Al berpikir untuk mengerjainya.

"sebagai hukumannya aku ingin menantangmu,"

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu"

"_scared_, Moonlight?" senyum miring tercetak diwajah putra bungsu Harry Potter itu.

Mendengar hal itu harga diri Cass tersentil ditambah lagi melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda di depannya ini.

"_you wish,_ Potter"

"jadi, besok pagi perlombaan siapa yang paling cepat menangkap _snitch_, kalau kai menang akan kuturuti semua perintahmu tapi, kalau aku yang menang maka kau yang harus menuruti semua perintahku, bagaimana? _Deall?_" ujar Albus sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"_deall" _ujar Cass tanpa menyambut uluran tangan dari Albus dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Dibelakangnya Albus tersenyum miring. Entah sudah berapa lama dia penasaran dengan putri tunggal keluarga Moonlight itu, tingkah gadis itu, setiap gerak-geriknya membuat Al penasaran. Dan ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

**TBC**


	2. 2

**I Dare You**

chapter 2

"ini masih pagi, kalau-kalau kau mungkin tidak tau"ucapan sarkas itu terdengar dari Cassiopiea.

"bukankah ini menguntungkan?setidaknya tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kekalahanmu"

"pede sekali kau" dalam hati Cass merasa ada yang aneh laki-laki dihadapannya ini pasti merencanakan hal lain, apapun itu ia harus menang. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli kalau kegiatannya melanggar jam malam diketahui orang lain, hanya saja harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengalah begitu saja dari putra Harry Potter ini.

"ini sapumu, supaya adil kita gunakan sapu milik sekolah"ujar Albus sambil melemparkan sapu ke gadis itu.

Mereka berdua bersiap-siap di atas sapu masing-masing. Agar Cass tidak merasa di curangi Al memintanya yang melepas _snitch.__Snitch _mulai di lepas Al dan Cass sama-sama menajamkan pandangan untuk mencari bola emas kecil itu. Sejauh ini yang mereka lakukan hanya berputar-putar di lapangan. Saat tiba-tiba Al menyadari _snitch ada _tepat diatas kepala Cass, namun gadis itu sepertinya belum menyadarinya. Dengan secepat mungkin ia terbang kearah lain mencoba mengecoh gadis itu, Cass yang terkecoh ikut terbang kearah Al terbang, tepat diujung lapangan Al menukik dan berbalik arah membuatnya terkejut dan sepersekian detik _snitch _itu sudah berada dalam genggaman Al.

"kau kalah nona" ucapa Al yang baru saja turun dari sapunya.

Sementara Cass masih bingung dengan yang terjadi_ 'ia kalah dari Albus Potter'_

"nah, kalau kau sudah sadar bisa kita bicarakan kesepakatannya"

"kau curang"

mendengar ucapan dari Cass membuat Al menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda tak mengerti.

"kau seorang _seeker_ tentu saja akan mudah bagimu untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini"

"dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" senyum miring tercetak diwajah Al

"kudengar seorang Moonlight selalu menepati ucapannya"

"baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

**TBC**


	3. 3

**I Dare You**

chapter 2

"pagi Al" sapa seorang gadis dengan senyum secerah mentari, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terkejut bahkan Scorpius yang sedang menyantap sarapannya hampir menyemburkan makanannya kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahannya sementara Ivan disampingnya menatap jijik kearahnya tapi tak dipungkiri juga ia ikut terpesona. Al yang sedang menunduk membaca _Daily prophet_ menegakkan kepala mendengar sapaan itu.

"pagi Cass" jawab Al dengan senyum yang katanya masuk dalam _Top 10 senyum paling memukau se-Hogwarts._

Tidak hanya sekedar sapaan bahkan seorang Cassiopiea Moonlight tuan putri Slytherin yang terkenal dingin itu duduk dihadapan Albus Severus Potter yang mana hal itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

_Flashback_

_"baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_"sederhana saja, selama dua minggu ini aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku" ujar Al dan jangan lupakan senyum miring yg terlukis di wajahnya_

_"kau gila?"_

_"aku sangat waras, kenapa? kau takut"_

_"apa yang harus kutakutkan?"_

_"mungkin takut benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku"_

_mendengar hal itu membuat Cass terdiam, melihat gadis itu terdiam membuat Al bingung_

_"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Al lagi_

_"hanga dua minggu, baiklah aku tidak akan melanggar ucapan ku sendiri" sahut Cass akhirnya_

_"Deal?" Al menyodorkan tangannya menanti gadis itu menyambut uluran tangan nya tapi,_

_"Deal" Cass hanya membiarkan tangan itu terjulur dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Al_

_'dua kali, heh'_

_Flashback End_

Taruhan sialan itulah yang akhirnya harus membuat Cass bermanis-manis ria di hadapan Al.

"jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scorpius yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya

"tidak ada" sahut Cass

"lalu apa yang membuatmu menyapa Al begitu dan apa-apaan senyum manis diwajahmu itu belum lagi kau juga makan di sini biasanya kau lebih suka makan sendiri " ucap Ivan yang setengah bingung dan setengah lagi terpesona dengan senyum milik putri tunggal Moonlight itu. Al dan Scorpius yang mendengar ucapan pewaris Nott itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Al, apa aku tidak boleh menyapa dan makan bersamamu?" tanya Cass pada Al

"tentu boleh, tidak ada yang bisa melarangmu" jawab Al santai, yang mana hal itu makin membuat Ivan dan Scorpius bingung dan penasaran.

"jadi, Al kalau sudah selesai bagaimna kalau kita langsung kekelas jam pertama herbologi, aku tidak ingin di hukum membersihkan rumah kaca atau memberi makan mandrake oleh Professor Longbottom"

"oke , ayo pergi" mereka berdha kemudian pergi meninggalkan Scorpius dan Ivan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi


End file.
